Oboete iru
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy a los 10 años perdio a sus padres, internada en una clínica mental por el trauma, luego su amigo Loke desaparecio misteriosamente, una vida difícil y solitaria. Ahora un dibujo que ella misma hiso de un chico, que hace una y otra vez, como una premonición, la atormenta. Pero sin conocerlo sabe perfectamente como es,el colmo es que lo encuentra.Que cosa misteriosa esta pasando?


**NUEVO PROYECTO *_* SI YA SE TENGO DEMASIADOS ABIERTOS PERO ESTE DE VERDAD ME GUSTA Y DE LOS 4 QUE TENGO ABIERTOS SOLO ME QUEDARAN 2 ASÍ QUE AQUÍ OTRO Y NO SE QUE ME PASO PERO ME GUSTAN LOS RELATIVAMENTE LARGOS :P **

**PD: mi primer misterio así que compasión T-T**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no que al grandioso y fabuloso HIRO MASHIMA ( quien ara el NaLu en el manga o se las vera conmigo, porque tengo el arma, mascar y plata para viajar y así amenazarlo *-*) ajaja**

**PROLOGO **

Ya habían dejado atrás el templo y comenzaban una tranquila caminata, pero claro con Natsu incluida en esta, no se podía esperar mucha tranquilidad. Después de perseguir a un jabalí gigante y derrotarlo, atrapar veinte siente aves rápidas y entrar a nadar en la laguna llena de cocodrilos mutantes, a Macarov se le acabo la paciencia y llamo a casi hijo para ir de una vez por todas al grano.

-Natsu… de verdad quieres ir a buscarla?- pregunto con tranquilad, pero sin mirarlo.

-CLARO!- contesto con euforia el Dragneel.

-Sabes que es un universo distinto, donde no conoces nada- le advirtió el pequeño viejito- ahí no existe la magia, ni podrás usarla- el chico asintió decidido- hay muchas probabilidades de que ni siquiera te recuerde…- los dos guardaron silencio.

- No importa viejo yo quiero ir a buscarla y no me importa cuales sean las consecuencia de esto, quiero tenerla junto a mi- una mirada triste pero decidida apareció en los ojos del pelirosado.

-Veo que tu amor por ella es único- Macarov sonrío.

Dejaron de hablar, no alcanzaron a caminar mas de unos pasos cuando el pelirosado comenzó a tambalearse y termino por caer al suelo. El viejito no dejo de caminar, sin prestarle atención a lo que le había sucedido a su pupilo.

-tu deseo se cumplió- sonrío el maestro.

Una luz enceguecedora cubrió al inconciente Natsu haciéndolo desaparecer de la escena.

Se levanto con cuidado de la superficie de cemento en que se encontraba con un dolor de cabeza que no podía soportar. El sol comenzaba a salir, había bastante movimiento de vehículos y la veterinaria que estaba detrás del pelirosado ya había abierto.

Claro que el pobre chico conocía y a la misma vez no conocía el significado de todo eso, pero era la primera vez que los veía.

Pov Natsu

Donde rayos estoy, este mundo es muy extraño y no recuerdo muy bien porque estoy aquí. La gente me miraba con extrañeza, pero rápidamente entendí que era simplemente por mi ropa, ellos llevaban ropa tan ligera y sin color, en cambio yo llevaba una katana y un kimono con pantalón rojo con la parte superior blanca.

Confundido volví a sentarme, no sabia que hacia ahí, ni que tenia que buscar, pero si podía recordar mi mundo donde la magia y naturaleza reinaban, mis amigos, el maestro y esa cabellera rubia… eso es, tengo que buscar a Daichi.

Estaba a punto de pararme a intentar buscarla cuando la vi, su pelo rubio estaba considerablemente mas corto, vestía ropa mas corta y osada, pero juraría que se veía mas joven que antes.

Paso corriendo, mirándome por un leve segundo, pero no me reconoció… solo siguió su camino, sin saber que mas hacer la comencé a seguirla, y ella al percatarse de esto acelero aun mas el paso.

-Deja de perseguirme!- grito mirando de tanto en tanto haci mi.

-NO!... que rayos haces Daichi?!, porque no me reconoces?-pregunte con clara preocupación.

-Quien rayos es Panishi?!, yo no te conozco, aléjate de una vez!- justo en ese momento salto con agilidad un cerco y desapareció detrás de una ventana.

Estoy seguro que es ella, pero como dijo el Maestro ella no me reconoció.

**HOLA MINA… LES DEJE SOLO EL PROLOGO POCA COSA :P PERO LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA DE ESTE FANFIC ES QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN "LIBRO" QUE HICE CON AYUDA DE UNA AMIGA, CLARO QUE POR SER ADAPTACION HAY COSAS QUE NO SON IGUALES A LA ORIGINAL, LA VERDADERA YA ESTA TERMINADA PERO NO PUBLICADA PORQUE ES SOLO DE MI AMIGA Y YO XD (DIGAMOS QUE HAY COSAS DE NOSOTRAS) PERO AQUÍ LAS QUITE…**

**MIL ABRAZOS FANNY-CHAN**

Ahora … no creo que la actualice muy pronto pero are el esfuerzo, tengo hartas que terminar… y el problema no es el compu o las ideas ni siquiera el tiempo, todo lo contrario me sobra todo lo anterior, pero lo que me da flojera es traspasar lo que llevo en mi cuaderno al pc xD jeje las quiero

Comenten si les gusta la idea o si no la saco :P

Cuídense y estoy por terminar… **SIEMPRE TE ESPERARE** T-T GRAN **FINAL**


End file.
